Molecular Imaging Reporter Core (MIRC);Director: D. Piwnlea-Worms. The Molecular Imaging Reporter Core (MIRC) is a central facility (See GENERAL RESOURCES AND ENVIRONMENT). David Piwnica-Worms, P50 PI also serves as Reporter Core Director. Andrea Pichler, Ph.D., is the Molecular Imaging Reporter Core Scientific Co-Director. Dr. Pichler is a WU trained molecular imaging scientist with a formal background in molecular and cell biology. She will be the primary scientific investigator in cloning reporter genes, engineering constructs, and managing a catalog of vector systems for general use in reporting the regulation of genes of interest for scientists involved with ICMIC activities. She also actively participates in discovery research projects. The MIRC not only develops and generates new reporter constructs, cell lines and geneticallyengineered animals, but also provides expertise, materials and collaborative assistance for design and execution of the biological aspects of molecular imaging. The MIRC serves investigators with a wide range of resources and experience in molecular biology, mammalian cell culture, and small animal experimentation. One of the most important service activities of this core is dissemination of our newly developed molecular imaging reagents and genetically-encoded reporters to investigators within our institution, to other P50 program sites and to cancer biology investigators throughout the world (Figure 1). The MIRC has been and continues to be one of our most productive and comprehensive cores, impacting a broad range of programs throughout the world through our discovery research activities.